implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Calling All Interceptors (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = Gennady Elemat |Row 4 title = Starring |Row 4 info = Gennady Elemat and |Row 5 title = Distributor |Row 5 info = Margovyan National Pictures |Row 6 title = Release Date |Row 6 info = April 24, 2019 |Row 7 title = Duration |Row 7 info = 245 minutes |Row 8 title = Budget |Row 8 info = 587 million |Row 9 title = Box office |Row 9 info = m6,895,201,339}} is a 2019 film directed by . It is a direct sequel to the 2017 blockbuster hit and the eighth overall film in the Interceptors franchise. This is also the first Interceptors film directed by Markovsky since The Interceptors: Final Strike back in 2006. It has a very wide all-star ensemble cast headed by , , and . Calling All Interceptors, which will mark the Interceptors franchise's 50th anniversary, have reportedly been in pre-production, production and post-production for more than five years, in making sure that all currently living actors and actresses that have played a Task Force Interceptors member during the classic series, the film series (including No Place for Heroes and Philippine Civil War), and the 2008 series, are to either reprise their old characters or play new ones, depending on whether their old characters are still alive or not after their respective tenures in the franchise. The only currently living former Interceptor who wasn't included in film production is Incumbent Margovyan President , who retired from showbiz aftet taking oath of office as Vice President, and later President, of Margovya. During its post-production phase, the film released two official trailers. Its first official trailer was released on November 16, 2018 in Arigov & Kumilyova Tonight, where presenters and are to play a role in the film as MNP Lieutenant-Colonel Maksim Duranov and , respectively. The second one premiered on January 25, 2019 during Top Gear Margovya, wherein all of its presenters are to play a role in the film as well. It was slated to have a Philippine release on April 20, 2019, before the actual Margovyan and worldwide release, but was later banned by the Philippine government shortly after the trailer was released due to "offensive content." The film was released on April 24, 2019 in Margovya and garnered a total of m382 million margots on its first day of release, narrowly beating its predecessor, The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War by 20 million. It was followed by a worldwide release on April 26. Theatrical run closed on July 23, 2019 after a record thirteen weeks, grossing a total of m6.895 billion, outselling Philippine Civil War by 716 million, making it the new highest-grossing Margovyan film of all-time. On June 23, 2019, director Yulian Markovsky stated that this would be the final film for the Interceptors film franchise, and that the classic Interceptors series was not picked up for a 2020 reboot amidst speculations, therefore making this film, along with its direct sequel in the 2008 Interceptors series, , the ultimate conclusion of the fifty-year-old franchise. Plot Arbatskaya City, 1958. Nineteen-year-old high school student Lev Aldovich receives a letter from his father, who works overseas, telling him that he'd be able to atend Lev's graduation the following day, and that he can't wait to see his son graduate from high school and go off to college. The following morning, a large box package was sent to the house of Lev and his mother. Lev was shocked and petrified to find out that the box contained his father's bloddy and lifeless body. Having missed his own graduation rites, Lev spent the entire day finding out what happened. Apparently, his father was killed in a police encounter, while escaping with a notorious international drug syndicate. Lev grew up hating the police force, especially when he found out that the one tasked to exterminate the syndicate was none other than the Arbatskaya City PD, particularly the team headed by Senior Inspector Oleg Ilgamov, then known as "the Interceptor." Lev eventually joined the Margovyan faction of the syndicate, which was eventually tasked to ambush the task force headed by Ilgamov. On January 19, 1960, the group infiltrated the Arbatskaya City PD main office, killing almost everyone in the department, including Ilgamov. The surviving members of the task force arrested everyone who participated in the attacks, including Lev. While in prison, Lev had a slight change of heart when he met former street racer Mark Poliostrov, who had been jailed for participating in a heist in Bank of Arbtskaya in 1954 with the same drug syndicate that Lev had allied with. Cast ; Task Force Interceptors * as Inspector Boris Engels-Zabrovsky (Brain) * as Lieutenant-Colonel Yelena Vormanina (Mouth) * as Sergeant Agatha Candreva (Actress) * as Superintendent Yerman Yezonov (Speed, Co-Interceptor) * as Lieutenant Faddey Dragunov (Technologist) * as Sergeant Iosif Bakstrov (Extortionist) * as Captain Yakov Royovsky (Brawn) * as Colonel Yuri Simonvhenko (Spy) * as Sheriff I Conrada Demichelis (Queen of the Bed) * as Superintendent Mikhail Lukorev (Interceptor) ;Arbatskata City PD Main Headquarters * as Pavel Yulianov * as Andrey Granadanov * as General Rurik Olanov * as General Ruma Palpovich * as Ustin Maryanov * as Konstantina Purazanka ;RBI Interceptors * as Yelena Questramova * as Mstislav Denchov * as Fernando Tarrasco * as Kazimir Vorkovsky * as Andzhela Moskova * as Tanya Gilinova ;RBI Main Office * as RBI Director Borislav Ulyanov * as Daniil Lunokov * as Esperanza Palafox * as Kseniya Lavrova * as Maksim Duranov * as Martina Ximenez-Francisco * as Barbara Evangelista ;2019 Margovyan Election Personalities * as Konrada Fufanova, incumbent and outgoing President of Margovya * as Ieronim Antonovich, former Interceptor of both RBI and Arbarskaya City PD, and Margovyan Federalist Party standardbearer and presidential candidate * as Fadia Quebadieva, Margovyan Federalist Party candidate for Vice President * as Anastasiy Stasevich, nephew of the late former Arbarskata City Mayor Yefrem Stasevich and Socialist Party of Margovya standardbearer and presidential candidate * as Olga Alduva, Yerman Yezonov's ex-wife and Socialist Party of Margovya candidate for Vice President * as Maria Kordova, staunch supporter of Stasevich and self-proclaimed "muse" of Stasevich's presidential campaign. Active promoter of the Socialist candidate in social media through free underwear autographs, nude shows and fake news discrediting the Fufanova administration ;Philippine Government * as Philippine President Ricardo Duvente * as Vice President Leonora Rosario * as failed 2016 vice presidential candidate Fernando "Bong" Marquez, Jr. * as Senate President Vicente "Tito" Sotto * as House Speaker * as Former House Speaker * as Presidential Spokesperson Harry Roque * as Alejandro delos Reyes * as PCOO Assistant Secretary ;The Margovyan Huns * as "The Other Doctor" * as "Burrito" * as "Regina Phalange" * as "Sarah Marshall" * as "Phil Rocket" * as "Loki" * as "Loki #2" * as "Snow Queen" * as "Drag Queen" * as "Drug Queen" ;The Philippine Huns * as Juan Miguel "Supremo" Bonifacio * as "Gabriella" * as "Cardo" * as "Vhong" * as "Kapre" * as "Popoy" * as "Macoy" * as "Mr. Clean" ; Philippine Senate * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as ; Philippine National Police * as Senior Superintendent Conrado Llamanzares * as Senior Superintendent Simon Dumalo * as Superintendent Michael Manzano * as Chief Inspector Carlo Angeles * as Senior Inspector Luis Santiago * as Inspector Rafael Pelaez * as SPO4 Antonio Agoncillo * as SPO3 Martin Ponce * as SPO3 Michael San Miguel * as SPO2 Jonas Gonzales * as SPO2 Midas Rodriguez * as SPO2 Kurt Jimenez * as SPO1 Albert Macaraig * as SPO1 Querubin Gonzales * as SPO1 Bobby Morales * as SPO1 Anthony Ignacio * as PO4 Quintin Gonzales * as PO4 John Andrew Yaranon * as PO4 Patrick Mariano * as PO4 Eros Arnaiz * as PO3 Mara Balmeo * as PO3 Marcelina "Ina" Tabamo * as PO3 Jeric Magdangal * as PO3 Charmaine Cruz * as PO2 Elaine Marcos * as PO2 Agustin Mariano * as PO2 Victoria Macaspac * as PO2 Sharon Susan "S.S." Gomez * as PO2 Gabriel Dimaculangan * as PO1 Julia Macaspac * as PO1 Emmanuel Ilagan * as PO1 Jay Victorio * as PO1 Ella Briones * as PO1 Bettina "Betty" Tabo-Palanggana ; "Queens of the Bed" * as Amanda Nekazanka * as Vasilisa Yorutova * as Raisa Daryanova * as Darya Talnaeva * as Barbara Evangelista ; Other Supporting Characters * as Ronnie Dayan * as JB Sebastian * as Glenn Chong * as Larry Gadon * as Kerwin Espinosa ; Special Participation * as Yefrem Zhazhunev * as Yevgeniy Tenkizov * as Matteo Barraquiel Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya)